Optimus Prime x Reader: Meeting the Best
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: It's your vacation and you decide to head out to a night club. What you don't know, is that you're going to be in for the night of your life. M-rated.


**Optimus Prime x Fan! Reader: Meeting the Best **

You were not normally one to go to parties in the downtown clubs. You were more of the person who would rather stay indoors and read, or do whatever made them happy. For you, it was writing. You had started your writing career just a year ago and since then, you had been writing book after book after book. Your specialty was horror and the paranormal. You found it so much more interesting to write than writing about high school stories or even lovey-dovey stories.

You found those absolutely boring as fuck.

You had actually started writing back when you were just a mere 13-years old. Your first story was about a young woman who found herself in a town that seemed...suspicious. It took you two years to write it and at the young age of 15, you were selling your first novel. Now, everyone, even authors out in the entire world, were amazed by the detail that you were able to write at such a young age.

You loved your publisher.

Now at the more adult age of 22, you were living a very happy life as a writer. Currently you were on vacation for two weeks to take a break from writing and to enjoy your vacation in a place you always wanted to go, New York City. You had the suite hotel room, which was the most expensive room in the whole fucking hotel itself.

The room also had an amazing view of the city.

On your second day of being in New York, you decided to go try out a Night Club. You searched for the more popular clubs and came across one called the Capri Night Club. You decided to go there and have a little bit of fun, but not too much fun. You took a shower and got out. After drying off, you dressed in red skinny jeans, a strapless shirt that was not exposing at all and black knee high boots.

You pulled your hair halfway back, leaving your bangs to caress your face. You grabbed your ID, money and slid it into a hidden pocket in your pants. You always had a way of hiding things on your person. You grabbed your card key and locked the door as you left.

You called out for a taxi and one drove up to the sidewalk. You got in and told the driver to drive to Capri Night Club.

"Ah, that's a wonderful place to go party! It's definitely my friend's favorite night club." The driver grinned as he drove you to the night club. "It's got awesome drinks and music and the DJ's are absolutely wonderful."

You chuckled. "Thanks for the info."

The driver soon had you dropped off at the Capri Night Club and you paid him a few extra dollars for such good service. He thanked you and drove off to report to another call. You got in line to get into the club, showed the bouncer your ID, paid and you was let inside.

The club was definitely packed with a loud, but fun crowd. You headed to the bar to get something to drink, just a regular drink that wasn't too strong in alcohol. You weren't stupid enough to get shit-faced drunk at a club, where potential rapists could be hanging out. You sat at the bar, taking sips of your drink now and then. You looked down at my phone when you heard it go off. You brought it out and your eyes narrowed in annoyance when you saw it was your ex-boyfriend.

You had only dated him for a couple months and by the second month, he demanded that you have sex with him or he was going to break up with you. You had told him to 'fuck off' and he immediately broke up with you. You were a proud virgin and wasn't ready to give your virginity to someone you barely knew.

Besides, you didn't want a boy.

You wanted a MAN.

There was a difference between a man and a boy. You wanted a man who was so much more mature than anyone else out there. You wanted a man who could be loving and caring and sweet, while he could be wild, passionate and sexy at the same time. You wanted a man who loved you for who you were, not for your money or to say that 'Oh yeah, I'm dating a famous author so I can famous as well'.

You wanted someone like that.

But you knew men like those were hard to come by.

You sighed softly and finished your drink before getting another one. You weren't planning on getting drunk, but you could consume a large amount of alcohol before even getting buzzed.

"You look a bit lonely over there." You heard a very deep, baritone, male voice reach your ears.

You shuddered from how deep the voice was and you turned your attention to the source of the voice. Who it belonged to, made your heart skip a beat.

The voice belonged to an extremely handsome man, most likely in his late twenties or early thirties. He had black hair that was parted neatly to the right side, with smaller strands falling on both sides of his face. His skin was toned and he was tall and muscular, with a five o'clock shadow. He wore dark blue, faded jeans with a white t-shirt that fit him nicely and a black leather jacket. His eyes were a bright, almost glowing, blue.

Now...this was a man.

"Oh uh...not really, I'm alright. I didn't really come here to party, just to relax mostly." You replied after recovering your voice.

"Not a city person?" He asked, coming over to sit next to you at the bar.

You shrugged. "I came from a small town, so I wouldn't suppose so. I'm just here on a two week vacation."

"Ah, well from what I've heard about this city, you came to the right place." He smiled and boy, did he have an attractive smile. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Orion."

"(Name)." You introduced yourself.

_Orion...it seems to fit him perfectly. _You thought, smiling a bit. For a couple hours, you both talked about your lives and he was impressed with your writing career. You found out that he drove a semi truck, a Peterbuilt that was actually designed off of Optimus Prime's blue truck with red flames. You grinned widely at that, since you were a huge fan of the Transformers universe. "I've never ridden in a semi before." You said.

"Well, when you want to go back to your hotel, how 'bout I give you a ride there?" He suggested.

"Sure, that would be wonderful." You nodded.

Orion glanced out to the dance floor, his blue eyes scanning over it before he decided to turn his attention back to you. "Would you like to go out onto the dance floor?"

"Oh, uh...I'm not sure how good I would be. I don't dance well." You admitted, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly.

He then smiled and stood up. "Then I'll show you, (Name)." He held out his large hand to you.

You looked up at him, then his hand and slowly reached out, placing your smaller hand in his. When his fingers curled around yours with a strong, but very gentle grip, you could feel how warm his skin was. It even warmed up your normally cool skin. He pulled you onto the dance floor and started out slowly, being very patient and friendly, even when you accidentally stepped on his foot.

"You're getting the hang of it." He chuckled, slowly spinning you around until your back was to his chest and your arms were crossed in front of your chest. You could feel the body heat radiating from him and you found comfort in it.

You also were blushing very softly, because you had never been this close to a man before. Your ex-boyfriend was a boy, so he didn't count. But Orion...he was a man, both inside and out completely. If you ever had even a slim chance, you would gladly give your virginity to this man, just wanting to know what it was like to be with a real man.

Orion had glanced over across the room to a group of men, who you assumed were his friends. One of them gave Orion a huge thumbs up and Orion chuckled. He spun you around again, so this time you were facing him this time. "Your friends?" You asked.

"Yes, quite the bunch they are." Orion nodded, slowly dancing with you to the music.

You two danced for a while, not fast, but slow and steady. He continued to be very patient with you. After a while, you looked up at him, your (e/c) eyes glancing into his beautiful, blue ones. Something flashed in his eyes and the hand on your back increased its pressure just slightly, pulling you closer to him so that your chest was nearly resting against his own.

"Orion..." His name fell off your lips softly.

"(Name)..." He murmured and his hand let go of your own, going to cup your chin in his large, warm hand. He tilted your face up and before you knew what was going on, his lips pressed to yours slowly, gently, kissing you as if you were made of glass. You felt like your entire body was melting under his touch. His kisses were warm, just like him.

Your eyes closed and you tightened your hold on him slightly, before you began moving your lips against his, loving how your lips seemed to meld perfectly with his. He sucked on your bottom lip gently, adding in small nibbles every once in a while. His tongue traced your lips, coaxing them open gently. You allowed him and a moan escaped your throat as his tongue slid inside, running over your tongue and teeth, making you shiver in delight.

After a while, he broke the kiss to allow you to breathe. Now that was a kiss.

He leaned his face down to yours, purring in your ear gently. "Did you like that?"

You were panting slightly and you nodded. That had been the best kiss you ever experienced. He chuckled suggestively and traced his tongue along your earlobe hotly, teasing you. "Would you like to take this to your hotel room?" He asked.

You nodded, already your body was hot just from his kisses. He took your hand in his and guided you out of the night club and outside, where it was nice and cool. You were led to Orion's truck and you were amazed that it was the exact same truck that Optimus Prime transformed into. Orion held open the passenger door for you and helped you up into the passenger's seat. He then went around and got into the driver's seat.

"Like it?" He asked as you looked around the inside of the semi.

"Yes, very much so." You nodded.

He smiled softly at you and started up the truck, soon driving off towards your hotel. You had been looking out the window when you felt his warm hand on your thigh, squeezing it gently.

You knew you were in for the night of your life.

You both made it to your hotel and he parked where his semi would fit, getting out and letting you lead him inside. You both walked passed the lobby to the elevator and you saw the lobbyist wink and give you a thumbs up. You blushed a bit and walked to the elevator with him, pressing the number 6 floor button, which your hotel room was on.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, you found yourself pushed against the wall with Orion's body flush against yours and his lips attacking yours with a fiery feel. You moaned into the kiss and tangled your fingers in his hair, messing it up. He only broke the kiss when the doors opened to your floor and you led him out of the elevator. His hands still kept themselves on you, squeezing and kneading your sides gently while his lips trailed across the skin of your neck. You shuddered, tilting your head to the side lightly and slid your card key through the slot, then went inside with him.

As soon as the door shut, your bag was on the floor and your shoes were off, his lips on your neck like wild fire. You groaned, letting him push you up against the wall and giving him better access to your neck as you moved your head to the side. You gasped when he found a particular spot underneath your jaw, beside your pulse. When you tightened your grip on him, he smiled against your skin and nibbled the spot, causing you to moan. His hands slowly moved down your sides, tracing the small curves you had. He didn't care if you were small, he thought you were beautiful.

You blushed deeply when his large hands made their way over your rear, cupping it. He lifted you up into his arms and carried you over to the bed, laying you down. His blue eyes were bright and filled with a lust you had never seen before.

"T...this is my...first time..." You said quietly.

He looked down at you with surprise, but then he smiled softly and leaned down close to your face. "You have nothing to be ashamed about (Name)." His lips pressed against yours softly. "I will not harm you."

You nodded, finding yourself trusting this man. He started kissing down your neck again, nibbling and sucking the spots as he went. His hands moved under your shirt and your back arched as his warm hands found your heated flesh. He moved your shirt up and up until he finally slid it off your torso, tossing it to the side and letting it hit the ground.

Where his hands went, his lips followed them. You arched your back as his lips went to the valley between your breasts. His hands unclasped your bra and he tossed that with your shirt. You blushed as he looked upon the mounds of flesh on your chest, and gasped when his hands grasped them, his thumbs flicking over your nipples.

You closed your eyes and arched your chest into his hands, mewling. After a while, his mouth found your nipples and suckled them gently, rolling them between his teeth one by one. You whimpered from the pleasure, clutching at the bed sheets. His mouth moved down and kissed down your belly, his fingers edging your skinny jeans down your hips, your legs, then all the way off and joined with the rest of your discarded clothes.

Your underwear followed as well.

He hovered over you, his eyes taking in your body. You were blushing deeply. "You are beautiful..." He smiled and took off his jacket, then his shirt. Your eyes took in his body and you reached up with your hands to feel him out. Your fingers traced his defined muscles and he let out a shudder, being just as sensitive as you were.

While you felt him out, he let one hand travel down south and you moaned as his fingers slid along your clit and between your folds, teasing you. He pressed two fingers to your entrance and groaned as he slid them on, feeling you clench around him slightly. You groaned and panted, closing your eyes. Within moments, you were moaning as his fingers moved in and out of you, preparing you for what was to come.

He kissed you deeply, hotly and you moaned into the kiss. After he felt you were prepared, he slid his fingers out and licked them clean, making you blush. He took off the rest of his clothes, revealing his length. He was long, thick and very hard, twitching with need.

You swallowed thickly. You had no idea how he was going to fit.

When he saw your expression of nervousness, he cupped your cheek in his large hand. "I will not harm you (Name), I promise."

You nodded. He situated himself between your legs, grinding against you slowly and gently. You moaned softly and held onto him, nervous but excited. Finally, he moved down a little and pressed the tip to your entrance and began to press in. You gripped his shoulders, closing your eyes tightly as you felt the pain.

He whispering soothing words into your ear, pulling out slightly then pressing back on, over and over until he was inside fully. Your body trembled as you held onto him, slowly adjusting to his size. When you felt ready, you nodded at him. He started a slow, gentle pace, moving his head down to kiss you and take your mind off the pain.

After a while, you started to moan out Orion's name softly, holding onto him as he increased his pace and deepness. He groaned and moved his knees up, lifting your hips up slightly and picked up his pace. Then, he wrapped one arm around your back and the other under your rear, sitting up and bringing you with him, bouncing you on his lap.

You cried out his name and wrapped your hands around his shoulders, gasping and panting. He gripped your hips tightly and lifted you up, then brought you down as he bucked up, causing massive waves of pleasure to go through you. "O-Orion..." You panted.

"(Name)..." He kissed you hotly and thrusted right into that spot deep inside you, causing you to scream out his name. He angled you and kept thrusting into your spot, making you scream and moan and cry out his name like he was a god. You started getting close and he felt you beginning to clench around him, as he began to throb inside you. He groaned loudly and slammed into you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

You dug your nails into his skin, squirming and thrashing and wanting so much more. The heat kept building and building-

Until you toppled over the edge in an orgasm that caused stars to appear in your eyes. His name left your lips in a breathless cry and he slammed one last time into you, moaning out loudly as he came deep inside you. Both of you were hot and panting.

He held you close and slipped out of you gently, laying down with you on the bed. You were exhausted. He chuckled softly and kissed your forehead warmly. "How was that for your first time?"

You smiled up at him. "Absolutely wonderful..." You yawned loudly.

Orion chuckled and held you close as he pulled the covers over you and him. "Sleep well (Name)."

As soon as he had said that, you fell into a very peaceful sleep. You woke up the next morning, sore but satisfied. You felt a hand tracing circles on your back and you looked up at Orion, who was already awake. "How did you sleep?" He asked you softly.

"Really good." You smiled.

He smiled right back at you and sat up with you. "(Name), there is something I must tell you." He looked down at you, seeing your worried look. "My name is not Orion."

You looked confused.

Then, it hit you.

The voice, the truck...

Your eyes widened in disbelief. "N...no way...you're..."

He nodded. "Yes. I am Optimus Prime."

Your face immediately heated up in embarrassment and you covered your face in your hands. "Oh god...I-I'm so sorry...I-I was a moron..."

"(Name)," Optimus brought his hand under your chin, lifting your face up to meet his. "You have nothing to be ashamed, nor sorry for. In fact, be proud. You gave me the night of a lifetime."

You stared up at him, still blushing. "Y...you did the same for me. How did you even get here? In this dimension?"

"Well, Ratchet discovered a device, a portal, that would allow us to travel to other dimensions. The others and I decided to come here, just to have a break." He replied.

You took all that in. "So...does this mean I won't see you again?" You looked up at him in sadness.

"Nonsense." He smiled warmly and twirled a lock of your hair around his finger. "I plan on visiting you more." He leaned down to kiss the tip of your nose.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his broad, muscular form. He hugged you back and nuzzled the top of your head. When he mentioned breakfast in bed, you only smiled.

Yes...maybe this would work out after all.


End file.
